La joven del Tiempo
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Hermione sabe que se esta jugando todo. pero ella lo va a lograr, va a salvarlos a todos de un futuro oscuro y lleno de muerte Rating M, en futuros capitulos
1. Prologo

Prologo

Ambas mujeres corrían por los pasillos destrozados del castillo, ambas estaban cansadas, lastimadas y muy angustiadas.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo tú puedes hacerlo, ten, estos son los pasos. Debes hacer todo lo que escribí. Es nuestra única opción Hermione!

-Pero Minerva, como voy a poder hacerlo

-Yo con ayuda de un especialista modifique uno, vamos adentro – mientras decía esto metió a Hermione en su viejo despacho y cerró la puerta, luego la desvaneció y conjuro un muro de piedra dejando a la joven aislada de la guerra.

Hermione vio esto demasiado tarde

-Profesora! Oh dios y ahora que hago... si es verdad, tengo que hacerlo, ya nada importa, todos estaban muertos. – dejo escapar unas lagrimas y se llevo la mano al pecho y respiro profundamente.

Se acerco al escritorio y paso la mano por los cajones, sintiendo la magia, las protecciones. Y lo encontró. Realizo un conjuro sobre un cajón en particular y este se abrió, dentro descansaba un giratiempos muy diferente. Hermione lo tomo y agarro el pergamino que había debajo, solo eran algunas instrucciones para tener en cuenta. Miro su bolso de cuentas y se fijo si tenía lo necesario, elimino algunas cosas que realmente nunca necesitaría. Encontró algunas pociones y guardo todo. Luego leyó las instrucciones debería viajar entre los tiempos, el giratiempos la protegería de no envejecer demasiado. No importa lo que retrocediera. Guardo su varita en el estuche en su manga, acomodo su bolso y colgó el giratiempos en su cuello, y toco las diferentes perillas, fuera de las paredes todo era caos, Minerva se había enfrentado con valor a 4 mortifagos, pero estos habían acabado con su vida. Antes de morir había pedido a todos los magos que su leona tuviera éxito en las misiones que le había encomendado.


	2. Viaje y rescate

Cap 1

Hermione se apareció en el despacho. Se puso un hechizo de desilusión y salió del colegio, al llegar casi al poblado se desapareció rumbo a su primera misión, rescatar a una niña, a su padre y a su madre. Un evento insignificante para algunos, pero que generaría una serie de cambios que eran importantes.

Modifico su ropa y busco el lugar, encontró a la pequeña en el campo, justo cuando tres niños le comenzaban a pedir que realizara lo que le habían visto hacer, ella los miraba y no entendía, justo cuando uno de ellos le estaba por pegar a la pequeña, Hermione detuvo la mano del joven.

-no se les pega a las mujeres. Nadie te enseño modales.

-¿quién es usted? y que le importa, esa pequeña rata no nos quiere mostrar como hizo el truco para que las flores vuelen.

-¡tontos! Solo es práctica. Se juntan las manos, se pone la flor, se sopla y esta vuela.

-pero ella la mantuvo en el aire

-a lo mejor solo fue suerte no pensaron, ella es pequeña, déjenla en paz.

Luego tomando de la mano a la niña y arreglando su lindo vestido dijo

-ven Ariane, vamos con tus padres, seguro te están buscando.

Hermione tomo a la niña y se alejo de esos vándalos. Llego a tiempo. Ahora tendría que contarle y pedirle a ese padre que tuviera más cuidado, ya que una catástrofe hubiera pasado si ella no llegaba. Luego de esta charla y de que ambos padres vieran que era peligroso que su pequeña vagara sola y haciendo magia accidental delante de los niños del pueblo, decidieron que podrían cercar su propiedad y de esa forma ella no vagaría por todos lados, asegurando tanto su salud como el secreto de la magia, y nadie sería sancionado.

Luego de dejar a esta familia tranquila. Ella sabía que sus hermanos estaban en el colegio, que ahora tendrían a sus dos padres y serian mejores de lo que ya habían sido.

Tomo su giratiempos hacia la siguiente misión.

Estaba aun en el pueblo oculta entre los árboles. Luego se cambio de ropas y se apareció en Londres. Se dirigió a un edificio maltratado y gris. Entro y pidió hablar con el responsable del orfanato al que había llegado.

-Srta. Jager en que puedo ayudarla.

- una amiga muy querida, mi informo por carta que estaría en este lugar, ella está a punto de tener familia, yo estaba de viaje y hoy me entere. Quería hablar con ella y saber cómo estaba. Ella se llama Merope Gaunt de Ryddle.

-oh la joven Merope. Siéntese por favor, tengo que darle una lamentable noticia, ella no soporto el parto, llego en muy malas condiciones. Su hijo lo está haciendo bien, es un pequeño luchador. Lo lamento mucho.

-oh pobre amiga, ella escapo de un matrimonio conflictivo y una familia abusiva. Podría ver al pequeño. Ella hubiera querido que yo lo tenga. Yo sería su madrina.

-oh es bueno saberlo, en estos días no hay mucha gente que quiera adoptar y menos si no se les puede cambiar el nombre.

-¿le llego a poner nombre?

-si, pero ella no la nombro a usted, aunque tampoco llego a decir mucho, solo pidió ayuda y antes de irse les pidió eso a las matronas, que el pequeño se llame Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

-oh, ella le puso esos nombres por su esposo y por su padre.

-bueno si usted quiere hacerse cargo deberá firmar unos papeles.

-No hay inconveniente. Una pregunta Sr, Merope tenía un relicario con ella, era como dorado con unas piedras verdes formando una S, no es algo que tenga mucho valor, pero hace muchos años que está en la familia y es la herencia del pequeño Tom.

-si algo me dijeron las matronas, voy a ver entre las pertenencias de la joven.

-si usted puede recuperarlo sería algo positivo para que Tom tenga algo que perteneció a su familia.

Luego de más de media hora, el director llego con un pequeño bulto y una caja con algunas cosas.

-bueno este pequeño es Tom y esto es lo que ella traía, el relicario está entre sus cosas

-hola Tom – Hermione cargo al pequeño niño, un mago oscuro que no lo sería si podía evitarlo. Y tomo la caja. – veamos que tenia tu mami, mira es el relicario de Salazar, tu ancestro, era un hombre importante. Oh pero que lindo, es una foto de tu mamá y tu papá. A ver, bueno hay un poco de dinero y algunos papeles con datos. Bueno pequeño Tom desde ahora serás un buen bebe, un buen niño y te convertirás en un excelente hombre.

El director veía la interacción de la joven y la evaluaba. Se dio cuenta que ella cuidaría a ese pequeño.

Hermione firmo y presento documentos falsos. Se llevo a Tom y lo poco que había sido de su madre.

Ahora tenía que encontrar un hogar mágico para Tom y recuperar el anillo de los Gaunt. Primero el hogar.

Hermione rento una habitación de hotel y descanso junto al pequeño. Luego de dos horas se levanto y salió a buscar cosas para el niño y comida. Regreso al hotel, comió en el comedor junto al pequeño al que le dio una botella de leche. Y subió a su habitación. Reviso los pergaminos que Minerva le había entregado antes de su viaje. Era una lista de posibles destinos para Tom

Ella tenía que encontrar a Isla Black o encontrar a alguien de la familia Prewett no relacionados con Molly-

Hermione vio ambas opciones como buenas, ambos matrimonios no habían tenido hijos. No interferiría mucho.

Ella se decidió por Isla y su esposo. Minerva le había proporcionado la dirección.

Hermione se apareció y hablo con ambos. Ella fue directa y les dijo que era una sobreviviente de una guerra en el futuro, que si aceptaban el reto, en sus manos quedaba el destino de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle. Que el niño que les entregaba en adopción debía ser amado, instruido y educado en el amor. Sería un Slytherin, pero podría ser un muy buen hombre. Isla tomo personal este reto y lo acepto. Hermione les dijo todo lo que sabía de Tom. Y en lo que se convertiría de haber seguido en el orfanato. Ellos lo tomaron bajo su custodia, pero necesitaban papeles que los avalaran.

Hermione se los prometió. Debía hallar a Ryddle padre.

Se apareció en Little Hangleton, primero iría a casa de los Gaunt. Hermione transfiguro sus ropas para que parecieran importantes. Al llegar se dio cuenta que el lugar era un desastre. Los Gaunt deberían estar aun es Azkaban. Busco el anillo y lo encontró. Luego se retiro.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de los Ryddle, ahí logro poder charlar con Tom padre, le explico que pese a que el había abandonado a su mujer y a su futuro hijo, se necesitaba un papel para dejar al niño en manos de otras personas. El cedió la custodia sin inconvenientes. Luego de esto, Hermione lo ovlio y llamo a los abuelos de Tom. Les dijo que su hijo se había caído y que no reaccionaba. Luego de que un doctor abalara la amnesia de su hijo y que este era un inútil. Hermione hablo con los ancianos. Les conto que su hijo se había casado pero había abandonado a su mujer, esta había muerto al dar a luz. Y que actualmente una familia había adoptado al pequeño.

Ella les dio los datos de Tom y les dijo, si ustedes no tienen descendencia él es su heredero, es un hermoso niño, pero ni su hijo ni ustedes pueden cuidarlo. Ellos razonaron y decidieron que si su hijo no mejoraba y ambos morían, dejarían todo en manos de su nieto.

Hermione se retiro, sin sentir ni un gramo de culpa.

Ahora solo le quedaba guardar el anillo en su bolso, visitar a Isla y la última misión, rescatar a una madre y a su hijo de un padre alcohólico.

Hermione estaba muy cansada y apenas había comido, pero no importaba mucho, ella tenía que terminar esto, de esa forma volvería a los brazos del hombre que siempre amo.

Luego de dejar a Isla los datos de los abuelos de Tom. Isla le dijo que les enviaría fotos comunes para que vieran lo buen niño que seria. Isla vivía cerca del mundo mágico.

Hermione pidió descansar, asearse y comer algo. Los viajes en el tiempo eran agotadores.

Luego de 4 hs de sueño, se vistió, organizo y se preparo para su próximo destino, se esfumo en el tiempo cerca de la casa de Isla, luego se desapareció hacia el hogar del mejor mago que había conocido. Spiner´s End era su destino final.

Hermione escaneo el lugar, se acerco y toco la puerta, una mujer cansada abrió, Hermione pidió pasar y le dijo que era una bruja.

Eileen Snape estaba asombrada por lo que esa joven le contaba, todo lo que pasaría si ella no salía de ese agujero. Hermione conjuro todo lo que pertenecía a esta joven madre y a su pequeño de solo 1 mes de vida.

Tomo a Eileen, que no tenia varita, a Severus en su brazos que dormía y un pequeño bolso reducido en su bolsillo. Y se desapareció hacia Londres, más específicamente, al ministerio de magia.

Una vez que llegaron, les pidieron que se identificaran. Eileen dijo su nombre y un revuelo se armo alrededor, llamen al Ministro la encontramos la encontramos.

Hermione sujetaba a Severus contra su pecho y a Eileen del brazo con la otra mano.

Tranquilas señoras, Eileen, tus padres quieren que regreses y sea lo que usted mas quiera.

Un hombre grande hermoso de pelo oscuro apareció ante ellas, Hermione se lo quedo mirando y dijo, - ¿Tom?

-señoras él es el ministro de magia Tom Ryddle.

Hermione comenzó a sentir que se desvanecía. Tom rescato a Severus, mientras Eileen le daba aire a Hermione. Inmediatamente los tres adultos y el bebe llegaron a la oficina del Ministro.

-Joven, por favor estas bien, necesitas algo.

-Tom, perdón Sr Ministro, ¿cómo esta su madre Isla?

Tom la miro y luego recordó lo que sus padres adoptivos le habían contado, cuando fue mayor le contaron todo sobre su adopción y su vida si no hubiera sido la correcta.

-Oh mi dios, ¿eres la joven del tiempo?

Hermione le sonrió y pidió agua, luego él le conto que desde hacía algunos años que era Ministro y que todo era genial. Luego viendo a Eileen y su pequeño pregunto qué paso

Hermione relato la vida de Eileen y como empeoraría si seguía junto a ese hombre, sin omitir un pequeño secreto el cual confió a ambos, ese niño sería el mejor pocionista del mundo, sería un hombre amargado por su vida y pasado. Tenía que ser feliz, ella los sorprendió diciendo - el fue mi maestro y ambos nos amamos, el murió por culpa de una serpiente, murió en mis brazos, no quiero que muera, ambos nos debemos felicidad.


	3. El final de la aventura

Cap 2

Tom le prometió que ese no sería el caso, y le pregunto a Eileen que es lo que quería. Ella le dijo que quería estudiar para pocionista y poner un apotecario. Luego de algunas cosas más y que los padres de Eileen abrazaran a su hija y nieto, Hermione dio por terminado su viaje. Ella antes de partir le pregunto a Tom quienes estaban en el colegio.

-Bueno, Albus es director, Minerva es vice, la pareja de Albus Gellert Grindelwald es el profesor de historia de la magia, Madame Pomfrey es la enfermera y para casos graves llaman a Ariane la hermana de Albus, una sanadora de luz, que los ayuda

Hermione le pidió que trataran de que Severus no se casara ni comprometiera con nadie, que ella era su destino y que le dijeran de la chica del tiempo, que no digan su nombre, era su mujer. Ambos debían estar juntos, Severus antes de morir le dijo que la amaba, esto fue escuchado por Tom y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Tú eres la gran salvadora Hermione. Mantendré mi promesa pequeña. Tu hombre crecerá y solo espero que ambos puedan reunirse en un futuro.

Hermione le pidió que le avisara a ciertas personas debían reunirse un día determinado en un aula especifica en el colegio. Incluso la Hermione del tiempo normal debía de estar ahí. Ambas líneas debían fundirse.

Antes de partir Hermione le dio el anillo de la familia Gaunt y le conto lo que era. Tom estaba asombrado. También le dijo que existía la capa y la varita pero no había nada importante en ser dueño de las tres cosas. Que cada uno tuviera su parte. La capa la usaban los jóvenes en el colegio y la varita estaba en manos de un muy buen mago

Tom agradeció la confidencia. Y se puso su anillo.

Abrazo a Hermione y acompaño a la salida.

Hermione se pareció en el colegio, se camuflo y se fue al despacho de Minerva, una vez dentro, activo el giratiempos, era tiempo de regresar a casa con sus amigos, sus padres y si podía ser con el amor de su vida, con Severus, respirando pesadamente apretó su mano contra su pecho sintiendo el calor que eso le proporcionaba.


	4. Regreso y algo mas

Cap 3

Minerva había sido notificada, con un par de días de anticipación, sobre lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, ella debía llamar a la aprendiza de Severus, Hermione Granger, esperaba que todo saliera bien, también debía avisar a Poppy, a Ariane, a Severus y a quien le mando la carta, el ex Ministro de Magia Tom Ryddle, quien era una importante figura dentro del Ministerio, su puesto era el de Consejero del Ministerio, no importaba que área. Aparte que formaba parte junto a su esposa del Winzengamot, ya que ambos eran los últimos miembros de reconocidas familias mágicas. Era digamos un hombre grande, tendría más de 80 años, había sido compañero en el colegio junto a Hagrid y pese a estar en la casa de las serpientes, se llevaba muy bien con todos los estudiantes.

Hermione Granger, joven vivaz y muy inteligente, luego de terminar su 7 año decidió junto a su jefa de casa, que ella seguiría un aprendizaje con el mejor pocionista, con su ex profesor Severus Snape. Ella llegaba cada día al laboratorio privado en las mazmorras, acomodaba los utensilios, los calderos y organizaba los ingredientes. Si encontraba ingredientes para procesar, ella los procesaba, según las indicaciones dejadas junto a estos. Una vez que Severus llegaba le daba instrucciones de que pociones debía realizar sin indicarle ningún procedimiento, estos debía saberlos de memoria. Había sido informada por la jefa de casa de Gryffindor, que debía presentarse a una hora determinada en el despacho de esta.

Hermione llego y Minerva la puso al tanto de lo que pasaría. Pero antes su profesor debía registrar que todos sus recuerdos quedaran almacenados, por si el procedimiento de unión entre los dos tiempos sufría algún desperfecto. Hermione viendo que no quedaba otra acepto y en menos de los que imaginaba su maestro tenía varios viales de todos sus recuerdos tanto del colegio como de su vida privada, esto hacia que ella estuviera un tanto preocupada, ya que ella tenía sentimientos por su maestro y este le correspondía, pero le había advertido que tenía que esperar a una persona que era su alma gemela. Estaban explicando algunos temas cuando llegaron Poppy, Ariane y Tom,

Tom reconoció a la joven y dijo a Severus, la persona que está por suplantar a Hermione es la joven del tiempo.

La Hermione de ese momento entendió que era ella misma y se alegro ya que ambas tenían sentimientos por su maestro.

Severus entendió que todo estaría muy bien, solo esperaba que esta joven sea tan brillante, inteligente y hermosa como la Hermione que conocía y amaba.

Estaban expectantes cuando la Hermione de ese tiempo comenzó a desvanecerse y luego de unos segundos apareció otra Hermione, esta parecía mucho mas adulta, y terriblemente cansada…

Severus la sostuvo antes de desmayarse y ella solo le acaricio la cara y dijo - llegue mi amor… - y se desmayo

Todos se quedaron impactados ante esta declaración, menos Tom, que estaba más que contento,

Poppy la escaneo y dijo - algo no está bien, a la enfermería, Ariane te voy a necesitar. Tu magia puede hacer la diferencia.-

Severus cargo a la joven y todos fueron preocupados a la enfermería

Una vez instalada el escaneo de Poppy resulto en que ella además de muy extenuada esta cursando su segunda semana de embarazo….

Todos se quedaron muy incómodos. Tom se preocupo ya que el recordaba a la joven y esta no dijo nada de relaciones.

-Poppy necesito que verifiques si en algún momento fue forzada o fue algo consensual. Generalmente esas marcas tardan mucho en desaparecer y como ella ha crecido algunas semanas por el uso del giratiempos debemos suponer que su contacto fue reciente.

-mmm – Poppy escaneo a la joven, - veo lo que decís y por lo visto no lo fue, aparte que parece ser que fue su primera vez. Esto es algo inusual. Mm pero, Tom dime si me equivoco, pero en el cuello no tiene un hechizo desilusionador, creo que ella esconde algo

Tom la escaneo y lo detecto y pudo detectar la firma de los autores. – Severus te necesito acá, has un finiten encantum en su cuello.

¿Por qué?

Porque es tu firma y la de ella en el hechizo.

Pero eso es imposible, supuestamente yo morí al ella escapar

Sí, pero a lo mejor esto es de antes.

Severus lanzo el hechizo y una cadena conteniendo 2 anillos apareció. Uno grueso de oro grande, muy masculino, el otro delicado y fino, con incrustaciones mixtas de esmeraldas y rubíes. Severus sin sacarle la cadena reviso los anillos, y pudo ver los nombre grabados dentro.

Se sentó y ante esto lo miraron

-El anillo grande lleva su nombre "Hermione", el anillo más fino tiene mi nombre, son anillos de esponsales. Ella los tiene consigo hasta que pudiera mostrarlos seguramente.

El desato la cadena y los anillos desaparecieron, apareciendo en cada dedo anular correspondiente.

- Creo suponer que ambos nos casamos antes de que todo fuera peor y ella espera un hijo mío.

Todos se sorprendieron, eso dejaba muchas cosas por revelar.

Poppy le dio un par de energizantes


	5. La verdad sobre Hermione

Cap 4

Mientras tanto fuera de la enfermería un grupo de jóvenes adultos miraba un pergamino y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿estás seguro que está ahí?

-sí, pero ahora aparece con otro nombre, lo cual es imposible.

-¿con otro nombre?

-Ron, Ginny, Lucia, antes decía Hermione J Granger, ahora dice lo mismo pero su apellido cambio a Snape, ¡fue solo hace unos segundos!

-¿cómo que cambio a Snape?

-Hace unos cuantos minutos Hermione desapareció y apareció en el mismo lugar pero con unos segundos de diferencia en el mismo lugar. Su nombre no estaba en el mapa y todo delante de un montón de gente, de los profesores McGonagall, Snape, Poppy, de la Sta. Ariane y de tu papá Lucia.

-¿a todo esto que hace papá acá en el colegio?

-eso Lu no tengo idea. Y si golpeamos, seguro que saben que estamos acá.

No necesitaron decir más, Tom Ryddle miraba a los 4 chicos con cara de… bueno con una picardía impropia en un señor tan grande.

-vengan conmigo unos minutos, les voy a contar una historia. Lucia tú la escuchaste durante mucho tiempo.

-pá nos vas a contar sobre la joven del tiempo…

-eso es una historia para que los chicos se duerman y crean en el amor – dijo Ron

-bueno joven Weasley, le voy a contar que esa historia es real y esa historia rodea a 3 personas cercanas a ustedes.

¿Los chicos se quedaron como… que?

-la joven del tiempo salvo principalmente 3 vidas... Pero en realidad salvo a todo el planeta de la oscuridad de un mago oscuro y malvado, con sed de poder y venganza.

Los chicos lo miraban asombrados. Solo sabían muy poco sobre esa historia

Primero salvo una niña y por consiguiente a su padre, a su madre y a si misma…. La niña es Ariane Dumbledore

-Oh!

-la segunda persona fui yo, naci en un orfanato, mi madre natural murió al dar a luz, si no me hubieran sacado de ahí, yo hubiera sido el oscuro mago… y habría matado a mucha gente, incluso a tus padres Harry, así que ya ven, yo crecí dentro de una familia y no necesite vengarme de nadie. Harry no te asustes, no soy esa persona, soy alguien muy diferente, Hermione les confió mi educación a mis padres, ellos criaron y educaron un caballero. Aparte que tus padres han pasado varios veranos en casa. La tercer persona y la más importante es Severus.. si, Eileen y Severus eran la familia de un alcohólico. Y fueron sacados de ese ambiente. Eileen moriría y Severus sería uno de mis soldados. Severus es mi hijo adoptivo y tu hermano mayor Lu, yo luego de que mi rescatista se presento con Eileen, comencé a tratarme con ella, la ayude con el divorcio y la corteje. Nos enamoramos y nos casamos, luego tuvimos a los gemelos y luego llegaste vos pequeña. Debo decir que sos mi princesa.

-Oh papa, no me habías contado esta historia, solo que la joven del tiempo quiere regresar con su amado…

-Lucia, la joven del tiempo es Hermione y su amado es Severus, con el cual al parecer ya estaba casada antes de partir a su viaje. Sin contar que al parecer también si todo sigue bien, vas a ser tía…

-que… Hermione está embarazada.

-por lo menos la joven que regreso lo está.

-y Severus que dice, pá

-bueno el está feliz. Lo vi en su mirada.

-Papá, podemos ver a Hermione mas tarde.

-creo que a ella les va a gustar mucho poder verlos, en especial a ti lucia, ella no te conoce pero si tiene los recuerdos de la antigua Hermione sabe quién eres…


	6. Un poco de historia

Cap 5

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas recamaras, cada uno era un aprendiz, Harry era aprendiz de un excelente Auror, un poco loco, pero era un tipo agradable, el profesor Moody. Tenía un pelo largo color castaño, ojos vivaces y cara redonda. Sabía todo de todos. Y enseñaba lo básico para tener en cuenta a la hora de viajar y adentrarse en terrenos inhóspitos.

Ron había elegido transfiguración, era el aprendiz de Minerva. Ginny cursaba 7 año, a Lucia Ryddle le gustaba la astrología para disgusto de sus padres, pero si la joven era feliz, quienes eran ellos para no dejarla estudiar algo que la apasionaba.

Harry vivía en Godric´s Hollow junto a sus padres y sus dos pequeñas hermanitas, estas tenían 6 años, eran gemelas. Su madre trabajaba en la casa, cuidando niños del pueblo, educándolos en cosas básicas. James junto con sus amigos Sirius y Remus eran Aurores, ayudaban a otros magos en países con problemas. En el grupo de Aurores estaba la esposa de Remus, una joven mucho más joven llamada Nymphadora, pero apodada Dora o Tonks, esta joven era la sobrina de Sirius. Dora también era un Auror, pero debido a que había tenido familia hace un año solo realizaba tareas dentro del ministerio.

Tampoco piensen que no había magos que quisieran que el mundo mágico fuera purgado de la sangre muggle, los había y así como surgían estos, prontamente eran encarcelados y colocados en Azkaban, donde importantes Aurores mantenían un férreo control sobre los presos. Estos estaban en celdas totalmente selladas sin posibilidad de ver hacia el exterior, con luces mágicas que se encendían y apagaban según era de día o noche. Las comidas aparecían y la celda se limpiaba 1 vez por día. Sin contacto no había forma de que supieran lo que pasaba fuera, nadie los escuchaba. Y ahí quedarían hasta morir.

Bueno ahí estaban recluidos algunos seres despreciables. Uno de ellos era la tía de Dora, Bellatrix, su esposo y su cuñado. Estos tres especímenes habían torturado a un matrimonio muggle, solo por eso, por placer de torturar. Fueron aprendidos y luego de un juicio fueron recluidos, sus bienes fueron repartidos entre familiares lejanos.

La otra hermana de Andrómeda era Narcisa, ella se había casado por contrato con un poderoso mago. Lucius Malfoy. Este mago era un mujeriego y luego de que su esposa tuviera a su primogénito decidió que ya había dado a su familia un heredero y se divorcio de ella, dejándole una buena herencia a su esposa. A su hijo le dejo una bóveda con bienes y galeones. También estaba incluido en su testamento como primogénito. Draco era feliz, no le gustaban las ideas de su padre, prefería la sabiduría de su padrino o de sus tíos, Sirius y Régulos eran muy buenos con él. Régulos se dedicaba a romper maldiciones en objetos antiguos. Era muy bueno. Draco quería ser como él. Era su aprendiz.

Eileen Ryddle vivía junto a su esposo y su familia en Little Hangleton, en la antigua casa Ryddle. Heredada por su esposo al cumplir los 21 años, luego de que sus abuelos fallecieran, el se dedico a cuidar a su anciano e inútil padre hasta su muerte. Ella era una figura prominente en el mundo de la magia, una pocionista natural, maestra de maestras. Había creado una escuela de pocionistas en la casa Prince. Solo los mejores pocionistas mujeres accedían a sus clases magistrales 2 veces al mes. Amaba a su familia y a su esposo, el cual la mimaba y consentía. Ambos tenían 3 hijos en común y Severus, Severus fue criado como hijo propio de Tom, lo guio en sus estudios, lo acompaño en sus juegos. El vio a su madre vivir feliz, a los 10 años se entero de su origen y pese a ser joven vio lo que nadie veía que el amor de su padre adoptivo era enorme. Tom no tenia favoritos, sus 4 hijos eran iguales. Severus entro en Slytherin como correspondía por su herencia materna y su agudeza mental, fue un excelente compañero con todos, era un joven muy querido, primero porque era el hijo del ministro, y luego por ser solo Severus, las chicas no lo seguían porque sabían que no le interesaban esas cosas de momento, el quería estudiar, para eso estaban en la escuela. Los merodeadores un grupo de amigos que al principio lo querían molestar hasta que supieron quien era, es que su imagen pelo largo negro, la nariz y estar siempre con un libro era la pica para que lo molestaran, pero el mismo les paro el carro, diciéndoles que porque no dejaban esas actitudes y se concentraban en expandir sus habilidades de otra forma sin atormentar a los demás. Bueno eso y una carta de sus padres diciéndoles que el joven Snape era hijo de Ryddle... jejeje por ahí hay que decantarse. No lo molestaron y descubrieron a un excelente compañero que no dudaba en ayudar a los demás si lo pedían. Con esto y la novia de James se convirtieron en 6 merodeadores que buscaban siempre un reto… una meta. Si no era decorar el castillo era ayudar con transformaciones o pociones a Poppy o al director.

Remus Lupin nunca fue mordido… Greyback fue abatido cuando comenzó con su matanza y contagio. Fue obra del viejo Moody. Remus era un hombre normal.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado y estas rondaban la cabeza de un viejo mago, el se imaginaba que conversación tendría con la joven y decidió sobre lo correcto historia de Hogwarts y la Historia de los últimos 100 años del ministerio, los casos emblemáticos. Sabia de los gustos de la joven gracias a su hijo, esto la ayudaría, eso y una charla con ella.


	7. Despertar, charlar, amar y un Basilisco

Cap 6

Hermione se sintió bien, estaba sobre algo suave y agradable

Al abrir los ojos la luz la impacto, luego de algunos segundos se acostumbro. A su lado solo había una reposera ¿? Donde un anciano mago de pelo corto y gris descansaba.

Ella se incorporo como pudo y miro a su alrededor, luego se llevo la mano a su cabeza donde imágenes de su vida paralela desfilaban, su sorteo en la casa de los leones, su vida en el colegio, su amistad con Lucia, Lavender, Padma, y otras chicas, sus consejos a Ginny, Ron Harry, Neville y su hermano Aron, todo el colegio. Su relación secreta con su profesor en este año fue lo que más le impacto, saber que el mismo día que ella se había casado y entregado a su esposo fue el mismo día que la Hermione de este tiempo y este Severus estuvieron juntos por primera vez, ambos se amaban también en este tiempo, solo esperaba poder cumplir con este Severus como la otra Hermione. Pero viendo los recuerdos se dijo que era muy posible que eso ocurriera, ya que la joven era en pensamiento igual a ella. Hermione tenía dos líneas de recuerdos, ambas totalmente separadas. Y perfectamente identificadas. Sus padres eran felices y ella tenía un hermanito de un año! Eso sí que la sorprendió. ¿En su otra vida hubiera sido igual?

Hermione gimió, y el viejo mago se despertó, transfigurando la reposera en una silla, se sentó junto a ella y la miro.

-tienes hambre, sed, dolor, ¿como estas Hermione?

-bien gracias – ella miro a esos hermosos ojos y trato de recordar donde los había visto

Viendo la ansiedad de ella le dijo –soy Tom, como te sientes, sé que estoy bastante viejo, pero pensé que no lo había envejecido tanto…

-o perdón, Tom? Qué alegría verte. Oh dios ¿tú tienes una hija, Lucia? ¿Pero quien es la mama?

-tranquila pequeña. Primero un desayuno, luego tu y yo vamos a charlar, tu a leer un poco y luego vendrán las miles de preguntas sobre qué cambio en este mundo, en el cual todos de una forma u otra somos bastante felices.

Hermione lo miro y se llevo la mano a su cuello donde descansaban los anillos… no los encontró y se comenzó a hiperventilar…

-Hermione mira tu mano

Hermione miro su mano y descubrió su anillo

Severus libero la cadena, el no está enojado, es muy feliz, el, quería estar aquí, pero fue a buscar a tus padres y a contarles lo que paso, aparte de pedir formalmente tu mano.

-Hermione hay algo que debo preguntar y quiero que seas consiente que nadie te juzga, pero es algo importante. Pequeña tu y Severus antes de que el muriera en tu tiempo, tuvieron relaciones, o fuiste forzada por alguien mas

La cara de espanto de Hermione asusto a Tom

– como saben que mantuve relaciones

-Hermione estas embarazada de dos semanas

-oh por dios… yo, fue en mi noche de bodas, Severus escapo al férreo control de los mortifagos y nos encontramos en un paramo, Minerva nos caso y en una carpa cerca de un lago consumamos el matrimonio, el me dijo que debía ser fuerte, que no sabía que iba a pasar con él, que tenía que luchar por todos. Harry era la única persona que me quedaba cerca, era mi último amigo, los mortifagos habían acabado con la familia Weasley, con los Tonks, con todos. Solo quedábamos Minerva, Harry y yo contra el resto y Severus encubierto. Nunca nos pusimos los anillos, encantamos entre los dos una cadena y en mi cuello estaban. Pero hay algo que debes de saber Tom, a la vez que mi Severus y yo consumábamos nuestro matrimonio, aquí Severus y Hermione se unían en una noche de amor, sabiendo que a lo mejor no podrían estar juntos, muy probablemente mi niño si tiene dos semanas de gestación porque yo me case hace dos semanas y a lo mejor es que él se gesto en ambos mundos…

- estás diciendo que ambas parejas gestaron a la vez al pequeño.

-si, sabiendo lo que se y viviendo lo que viví, no me sorprende. El quedo excluido del viaje.

-bueno Tom, primero quiero saber con quién te casaste.

-me case con Eileen

-que! ¿Ósea sos mi suegro? Te estoy haciendo abuelo…

-si es verdad, voy a hacer abuelo! Jajajaja

-bueno cuando Severus tenía 6 años tuvimos gemelos, luego un 30 de agosto nació Lucia, nació justo antes del comienzo de clases.

-¿nadie murió?

-no se quienes murieron…

-James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, ellos eran la familia de Harry, los Weasley, los Tonks, Albus, Minerva, Filius, Narcisa y Draco ellos me ayudaron cuando Greyback y Bellatrix me atraparon con Harry, Draco salvo mi vida a costa de la suya, ese slytherin pretencioso, siempre supe que no le gustaba lo que le decía su padre. Narcisa se quedo sola y me ayudo a curarme, ella se fue al colegio y ayudo a Minerva. Los alumnos, muchos murieron, yo ya no recuerdo, o no lo quiero recordar. La serpiente mato a Severus y yo llore y luego Minerva me saco de la casa de los gritos por el sauce

-¿casa de los gritos? ¿Sauce?

-si el sauce boxeador que da paso a la casa de los gritos, donde Remus Lupin en el colegio se encerraba para no atacar a nadie cuando se convertía en hombre lobo

-Remus Lupin no es un hombre lobo, es un mago muy bueno. Está casado y tiene un pequeño de un año

-¿oh, dime que su esposa es Dora?

-sí lo es…

- ósea que ambos también debían estar juntos pese a todo y tener a Teddy

-como sabes que se llama Teddy,

-el también nació en mi tiempo, pero fue muerto junto a Andrómeda, a manos de la loca de Bellatrix, luego de matar primero a Ted, luego a Remus y a Dora, fue por su hermana y su sobrinito. Yo descubrí los cuerpos de Andrómeda y el bebe. Fue horrible – Hermione se largo a llorar y Tom la abrazo.

-calma pequeña, ellos están vivos, todos están vivos, es más Dora esta en el ministerio no la dejan ir junto a Remus a las misiones de Aurores.

-Sirius y James

-vivos

-Tom, hay alguien que no se si está o no, es el hermano de Sirius

-Régulos, si está vivo y es un experto en romper maldiciones, es el maestro de Draco.

Hermione suspiro. Y se relajo. Alguien toco la puerta y se asomo.

Severus quería verla, quería abrazar a su mujer, ella era suya y nadie podía decir nada.

Hermione jadeo de emoción al verlo allí parado intranquilo, entre la puerta de entrada semi abierta.

Severus entra, ven, ayúdame a completar la vida que se emerge frente a ella.

Severus se acerco y le tendió la mano, ella lo jalo y lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara, le abrió la camisa y toco el cuello, donde estaría la cicatriz.

Severus se dejo hacer y miraba sorprendido como era tratado, mucho más candente que la otra Hermione

-oh dios esa maldita serpiente, tu hermoso cuello, mi amor, como llore, déjame verte, déjame besarte.

Tom se reía. Nunca había visto tanto bochorno en la cara de su hijastro.

-Hermione linda tranquila, estoy bien ninguna serpiente me va a matar

-oh dios el basilisco, díganme que en algún momento atraparon al basilisco.

Ambos hombres se miraron… ¿Basilisco? ¿Dónde? ¿Esta chica se enfrento a uno?

Al ver las caras ella salto sobre sus pies y los miro

-¡El esta aquí! ¡En la escuela, en la cámara secreta de Salazar slytherin! Solo un hablante de parcel puede abrirla, tu Tom la abriste y lo liberaste en 7 matando a Myrtle, ella se convirtió en fantasma y llora en los baños. Luego Harry adquirió el poder al tu tratar de matarlo, pero él lo logro vencer y destruir un horrocruz, lo mato con la espada de Gryffindor y que Fawkes le picara los ojos…

Ambos hombre, se sorprendieron eso era su pasado, su anterior vida, pero lo del basilisco era real.

-Hermione tranquila, nadie abrió la cámara, no sabíamos que existía, tu no lo dijiste.

-Me olvide, fue en segundo año, yo quede petrificada porque use un espejo, ese bicho se movía por las cañerías. El baño del tercer, piso hay un grifo con una serpiente, solo hay que decir ábrete en parcel. Hermione descanso en brazos de Severus.

Tom maquinaba como matar a un basilisco. Saco su varita y conjuro un patronus, y llamo a Albus.

Albus escuchaba el relato de Tom, sabía que lo que decía el hombre era verdad, mas si la joven Hermione decía que se habían enfrentado en 2do año! Pero que hacia él dejando que los chicos hicieran esas cosas.


	8. Sanando, descubriendo, atacando, fin

Cap. 7

Luego de corroborar que la entrada a la cámara estaba completamente sellada, por seguridad clausuraron también el baño del tercer piso de las chicas.

Hermione hablo con Severus y decidieron que Albus los casara frente al lago.

Mucha gente apareció para la boda, los padres de Hermione y su pequeño hermano, el cual también era un pequeño mago. La familia de Severus, Eileen al verla corrió a abrazarla, Lucia no dejaba de abrazarla, besarla y jurar que si lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera dicho cosas feas a su hermano mayor. Hermione conoció a los gemelos, ambos Aurores, eran una hermosa mezcla de las facciones de Tom, con el pelo negro y ojos negros de Eileen, ambos tenían novias.

Sus ex compañeros también estaban presentes. Hermione noto luego de que se realizara la boda, es que Severus y Tom cada vez que Lucia bailaba, se ponían re celosos. También lo vio en la cara de los gemelos, ella se rio mucho y mas al ver como Lucia se ponía contenta de bailar con Ron.

Todo fue genial, la boda, la recepción y estar junto a Severus. Severus le mostro que sus mazmorras habían cambiado, que tenían mas lugar.

En la boda ella vio a los padres de Harry y a los amigos de este, también a Dora y al pequeño Teddy con Andrómeda. Ella pidió hablar con ellos

James y Lily la miraban incrédulos, Sirius le seguía diciendo a Severus como es que lograste que ella te mirara y Remus solo la miraba y no podía entender porque ella se sonreía y abrazaba a Dora y al bebe.

Severus les pidió silencio y les pregunto si como Aurores conocían la historia de la chica del tiempo…

-Sí, sabemos que una joven viajo a lo largo de la línea temporal y cambio muchas cosas, pero nadie sabe cuándo va a aparecer y que cambios logro.

-Señores, les presento a la joven del tiempo. Hermione.

Los magos la miraron y ella dijo

-Me alegra conocer a los padres de mi gran amigo Harry, en mi pasado ustedes lamentablemente están muertos y el fue criado desde su 1° año con sus horripilantes tíos. Remus tu a los 9 años fuiste mordido por Greyback y eras un hombre lobo, en el colegio colocaron cosas especiales para que vos concurras, pese a todo tú hiciste formidables amigos, James, Sirius y la maldita rata de Peter

Sirius fuiste condenado durante 12 años a Azkaban por algo que no cometiste y el responsable quedo impune hasta que te diste cuenta de ello, Remus no sabias de su inocencia y nadie dijo lo contrario. Sirius tu moriste, pasaste a través del velo en el salón de los misterios, luego de demostrarse tu inocencia, la culpable la loca de tu prima bella. Remus, Dora, ustedes también murieron a manos de ella y de Dolovh, la perra luego mato a tu padre y fue por tu madre y tu hijo, el cual era ahijado de Harry.

-Oh él lo es!

-Las cosas son iguales en algunos sentidos….

-A Severus lo ame desde 6to, cuando acato las ordenes de Albus y este pidió que lo matara, debo decir que se estaba muriendo por una maldición. Luego de muchas aventuras fui apresada y torturada por Bella, pero cuando Greyback me estaba por violar, Draco salvo mi vida, a costa de su vida. Los Weasley estaban muertos, Harry y yo solo nos teníamos a nosotros. Su novia, Ginny, había muerto. Y mi novio estaba estancado en un castillo cuidando a los pocos alumnos que quedaban. La primera parte de la guerra estallo y apenas salimos vivos, luego de estar ocultos con Minerva en lo más profundo del castillo, donde solo Severus conocía nuestra ubicación, ella nos caso en un paramo, y en una destartalada carpa en medio del bosque sellamos nuestro matrimonio, hace algo más de 2 semana que paso eso en mi línea de tiempo, producto de esa unión es el resultado de que yo este embarazada. Debo aclarar que mientras en mi línea Severus y yo sellábamos nuestro amo, aquí en este tiempo Hermione y Sev hacían lo mismo, sin matrimonio de por medio

-eso quiere decir que su amor estaba destinado, así como el de Remus y Dora, o como el de Harry y Ginny, o el de James y mío

-tal cual, no sé que tenga el futuro para el sr Sirius, pero yo estoy junto al hombre que amo por sobre todos, debo decirles que somos extremadamente iguales. Pregunten a Harry…

-Hermione, Severus nos alegramos por ustedes, pero tengo una duda, yo escuche que tu viaje fue porque todos estaban muertos, eso quiere decir.

- en un momento dado, Voldemort, el mago oscuro, nos descubrió a los tres y ataco a Harry, luego ataco a Severus porque se dio cuenta que nos había encubierto, es mas lo ataco con una serpiente, esta lo mordió en diferentes lados y le rompió varios huesos, yo lo encontré en un charco de sangre, luego se dedico a matar a todos los niños que había. Minerva y yo escapamos y ella me encerró en su despacho y comencé el viaje. Tenía instrucciones de mi jefa de casa

-Ósea que tu eres la salvadora del mundo

-Si se podría decir, Minerva modifico el giratiempos y Severus nos oculto por meses.

Lily se acerco y abrazo a la joven. Hermione se limpio las lagrimas con el guante y como se le había mojado se lo saco olvidando la cicatriz.

-Por dios mujer quien te hizo eso…

-Me olvide, es un recuerdo de la loca bella, ella me odiaba, me aborrecía. Soy hija de muggles. Tengo más cicatrices, a lo mejor con Sev encontramos la forma de desaparecerlas.

-Hermione espera, Remus y Sirius se especializan en detectar magia negra en ese tipo de heridas, ellos podrán ayudarte a eliminar esa magia, linda te debemos nuestras vidas

-Severus tu puedes aportar una buena crema cicatrizante. De ese modo ella podrá usar un lindo traje de baño cuando escapen a la luna de miel.

Severus miro a su brujita y ella le dijo que sí, todos fueron a la enfermería, Lily ayudo a Hermione a estar cómoda en un traje de pantaloncito y un corpiño blanco

Sirius y Remus conjuraron sus manos sin tocarla sobre la cicatriz del cuerpo de la joven de esta comenzó a supurar un gelatina negra, viscosa, luego de unos minutos que Hermione sentía arder el cordón de su pecho, Severus elimino la sustancia con una gasa impregnada en antiséptico y luego aplico la crema. Lo próximo eran las piernas, arañazos cubrían muslos pantorrillas y demás, el mismo procedimiento, Severus aplico en ambas piernas en su totalidad dejándolas cubiertas por esa crema, Hermione flotaba sobre la cama, luego el brazo, la sustancia era negra con tonalidades rojizas y fluía como la sangre, Hermione dio un leve quejido, limpiaron y aplicaron la crema, luego vendas cubrieron ambas piernas semejando una momia, luego su torso y su brazo.

Ella descanso sobre la cama, Severus la cubrió y abrigo. Dejo que se relajara por una hora

Luego de ver que Hermione dormía, se acerco al grupo de amigos, ex compañeros, no eran rivales, se hacían bromas pero no pasaban de eso.

Los 5 amigos lo miraron y lo abrazaron.

-tu padre lo sabía, por eso tú no te involucrabas con nadie, no querías romper el corazón de ninguna chica, pero y con la otra Hermione que paso, no sabías que era ella

-yo me entere en el momento que fui citado para ver la llegada de ella, Hermione sabía que yo estaba destinado a otra persona, y ella me dijo que el día que llegara se haría a un lado y no me recriminaría nada, porque esa persona nos habia salvado a todos.

-eso sí que es amor, Severus cuídala, por más fuerte que parezca ella sufrió mucho, espero que mi maldita prima se pudra en donde esta

-ella y sus secuaces. Por dios no puedo creer las cicatrices que tenia. Fueron hechas con magia oscura.

-yo me sorprendí al ver sus piernas, Severus esas eran marcas de garras, ella fue agredida por un hombre lobo

-fue Greyback, quiso violarla. Sirius, Draco la salvo.

-las cosas que paso y todo para que ella tenga que viajar y enterrar ese mundo en sus recuerdos.

- y el mago oscuro, donde esta, que paso?

-ella cambio la vida de ese hombre, ese hombre vive feliz con una familia amorosa, se caso tuvo hijos, incluso nietos.

-Severus tu sabes quién es?

-Hermione me lo dijo y voy a guardar su secreto. Porque sé, que ese mago, es un muy buen hombre. Un hombre atento, servicial y que ayuda a mucha gente.

- me alegra escuchar eso, pero hay magos que no cambiaron, algunos están muertos gracias a dios. Remus amor, si no fuera por Moody, tu serias un hombre lobo.

-recuérdame comprarle algo al viejo en agradecimiento.

-que va a pasar ahora, van a contar lo de la joven o se va a quedar de esa forma.

-creo que todos los que saben la verdad van a guardar silencio por el bien de Hermione, en cuanto a la historia, que nadie sepa si regreso o va a regresar algún día. Que disfruten del mundo que ella creo para todos. Y solo se necesitó tres simples cambios. Solo tres.

-Severus me estás diciendo que con tres cambios el mundo se salvo.

-si, salvo a una joven niña y con eso a un montón de gente, luego encontró un hogar para un huérfano, y luego salvo a una mujer y a su bebe de un alcohólico que los destruiría.

- increíble y el mago oscuro?

-el pobre huérfano abandonado, se que nunca necesitó ser malo o pensar en la oscuridad. Sirius, al salvar a ese mago tu hermano también fue salvado, el y yo éramos soldados de ese mago, no por que quisiéramos, sino porque nos embaucaron, a tu hermano lo guiaron tus padres y a mí la muerte de mi madre a manos de mi padre… selle mi compromiso matando a mi padre, eso me conto Hermione, mi madre y yo fuimos rescatados por Hermione. Y mi vida cambio, cambio sobre todo al vivir con mis abuelos y luego ser hijo de Tom. Tom me dijo que Hermione les pidió que fuera pocionista, jajaja no importaba que me lo dijeran siempre ame las pociones.

-como dijo ella, hay cosas que son siempre igual, lo que no entendí es porque llamo rata a Peter

Un suspiro los alerto, habían estado charlando cerca de Hermione durante bastante tiempo.

-Peter la rata, Peter el traidor, la maldita alimaña los vendió.

-de que hablas amor

-Peter petigreo, era el 4 merodeador, se convertía en rata, colagusano, tu Sirius eras un perro negro y grande, Canuto, tu James eras un ciervo, Cornamenta. Remus eras un lobo un par de noches al mes, eras Lunático y tus tres amigos animagos no registrados te acompañaban al bosque donde hacían de las suyas. Cuando Voldi escucho una profecía y uno de sus lacayos se la conto, este decidió que el niño que debía morir era Harry, Severus se habia transformado en espía de Albus y le conto sobre esto, pidiéndole que los pusiera a resguardo. Sev habia sido amigo de Lily desde los 8/9 años, eran casi vecinos. Albus los resguardo y les dijo que elijan un guardián, todo el mundo pensó que era Sirius, pero les dijo que era muy obvio y eligieron a Peter. El los vendió a Voldi y este mato a James y luego al tratar de matar a Harry, Lily se interpuso dando su vida por su hijo, Voldi se desvaneció y Harry era un horrocruz…

-así que animagos no registrados….

-bueno hoy en día somos animagos registrados

-Rita Skeeter! Esa arpía es un escarabajo-

-quien es esa….

-una reportera del profeta…

-no hay nadie con ese nombre

-che no será la vieja que encarcelaron por calumnias contra Tom, era una estudiante

-si es ella y es cierto es un animago. Las cárceles de Azkaban son totalmente herméticas, no hay forma de salir, no se sabe quien está dentro y que pasa fuera de las celdas, son bloques herméticos y lisos, sin nada más que unas mantas y camastro

-oh eso sí que es diferente.

-Tom las modifico, descubrió que era muy fácil escaparse

-y que hay de Peter

-recuerdo a un chico en nuestro primeros años, pero no tengo idea que fue de él, recuerdo que a veces nos seguía, y hacíamos cosas juntos pero no tengo idea que hace hoy en día. Te acuerda Severus, era bajito medio gordito

-si lo recuerdo. Desde que terminamos el colegio que no lo vemos, en realidad no se que hace

-el es una rata, se juega por el poder y es un lame botas. Yo les aconsejo que lo busquen porque debe de estar haciendo algo no muy bueno.

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron. Esto habia cambiado. Y no era algo bueno. Al igual que con lo del basilisco (habia un grupo investigando como acabar con ese animal) debían tomar medidas rápidamente.

Severus acurruco a Hermione y esta se desperezo y pidió regresar a la reunión. Lily la ayudo a vestirse mientras los hombres esperaban afuera.

Todos regresaron de mucho mejor humor. Los tres Aurores solo tenían curiosidad por saber cuál era el mago oscuro redimido.

Hermione se acerco a ellos y les dijo - en realidad fueron dos magos oscuros, uno de ellos fue persuadido por su pareja, ellos realmente se aman. Y el otro no pensó nunca en esas inclinaciones, en vez de vivir como un paria, vivió rodeado de amor. Y eso marco la diferencia

Los tres magos la miraron

- está bien no pensaremos mas en eso jajaja

-Algún día podrán saber quiénes eran, se sorprenderán. Solo lo podrán saber cuando ellos pasen a su próxima aventura.

La fiesta siguió algunas horas más y luego cada uno se fue a sus hogares.

Hermione descansaba junto a su esposo, habían pasado vs meses, la luna de miel, cortesía de Tom, habia sido hermosa, un lugar soñado, tranquilo y con todo servido. Hermione se recupero de todo su sufrimiento y se dedico a su nueva vida. Ella seria junto a su esposo una maestra pocionista, pero su suegra firmaría su maestría.

Mientras, James y compañía habían encontrado a Peter, como secuaz de un grupo de hombres que querían liberar presos de Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy lideraba la banda, Yaxley, McNair, Nott padre y un par mas fueron encarcelados junto a Peter y pasaron a formar parte de ese espantoso lugar.

Mientras con algo de ayuda de Hermione, decidieron que habia que usar algo para neutralizar la mirada del basilisco. Ella decidió que un par de lentes con el tono preciso de color y unos hechizos de protección eran la solución, de todas formas llevar a Fawkes no era mala idea. Junto a un grupo de vs Aurores Tom abrió la cámara, y dejo que ellos se encarguen. El basilisco estaba dormido al encontrarlo y algunos se sorprendieron por el tamaño, pese a que Hermione les habia dicho que era enorme. Utilizando un hechizo de corte modificado y usado por varios Aurores a la vez le cortaron de un tirón la cabeza. Acabando con la amenaza del basilisco.

Luego de esto Severus seguido de Eileen entraron a la cámara junto con Tom. Y se dedicaron a faenar al basilisco. James y compañía recorrían las diferentes cámaras para ver si todo estaba bien. Era un laberinto. Debieron usar hechizos para guiarse. Descubrieron 2 nidos con huevos. Los cuales fueron puestos a resguardo y neutralizados por Eileen y Severus.

Las pieles del basilisco así como los ingredientes, pasaron a formar parte del stock del colegio el cual vendió a algunos pocionistas. Estos elementos, por más que pertenecían a una criatura oscura eran el ingrediente principal de varias pociones curativas. San Mungo se beneficio con esta cosecha.

Una vez limpia la cámara y sus alrededores, vieron que era una importante zona donde practicar juegos de defensa para los mayores.

Sería un buen sitio en años siguientes una vez acondicionada. Moody y Harry estaban muy contentos con el lugar.

Hermione con el tiempo salió a pasear por los alrededores y se encontró con que Rosmerta y Las Tres Escobas estaba bien y era una excelente tabernera, Hogsmeade estaba casi igual incluso el boliche de Aberforth, aunque mucho más respetable y ordenado que antes.

Severus la llevo al callejón Diagon, donde ella descubrió con placer que el callejón oscuro no existía, ahora era una callecita de damas, tiendas de ropa, accesorios y libros solo para mujeres y madres, mujeres emprendedoras. Eso le encanto. También descubrió que existía la tienda de bromas y se pregunto cómo lo consiguieron si el torneo habia sido ganado por Krum, y se entero que no eran tan pobres como en el pasado, el sr Weasley habia tenido un buen puesto en el ministerio, Tom lo habia recompensado más de una vez, aparte que le debía algo a su salvadora. Arthur estaba jubilado, vivía en la madriguera pero esta estaba bien construida, tenía ese estilo ecléctico de agregado, pero bien puesto. Los chicos habían sacado un préstamo para la tienda y ya lo habían pagado, tenían mucho éxito.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado para mejor. El caldero era un lugar más agradable, con algunas medidas que Tom habia impulsado. Las tiendas eran luminosas, con colores claros para resaltar la luz de las velas. Los magos trabajaban y disfrutaban. Habia incluso una tienda para organizar destinos de vacaciones en sitios adecuados y turísticos mágicos.

Ambos disfrutaban de la vida. Los meses pasaron, Hermione estaba enorme, y sabían que el tiempo se acercaba. Juntos hacia meses que vivían en una casita cerca de los dos mundos, cerca de sus padres, pero con conexión a el mundo mágico.

Hermione se despertó a la madrugada y sintió las primeras contracciones, Severus pronto tenia a todos conectados por flu para volar a San Mungo en cuanto la sanadora dijera que sí, que era la hora. La sanadora la miro y decidió que pasara la próxima hora en su hogar preparando lo necesario. Tranquila y sin alterarse, que todo estaba encaminado como correspondía. Hermione junto a Sev juntaron las cosas comieron algo liviano por consejo de la sanadora y salieron rumbo a San Mungo. Una vez en el hospital, fueron ubicados en una habitación especialmente dedicada a maternidad. Luego de un par de horas Hermione daba a luz a su primogénito, Tom Alexander Snape. La partera estaba limpiando a Hermione cuando otra contracción le hizo gritar, la mujer paso un hechizo de diagnostico y se sorprendió al saber que aun faltaba un pequeño por nacer. ¿porque no habia salido en los estudios?

Hermione pujo un par de veces más y esta vez una pequeña vio la luz, Eileen jane Snape descubría el mundo. Severus y Hermione estaban tan sorprendidos como la partera y el personal médico, ambos bebes estaban en perfecto estado, ambos se veía que tendrían el pelo negro, pero Eileen tenía los ojos miel y Alex negros.

Decir que el resto de la familia se sorprendió es poco, pero Tom les pregunto luego si no era una consecuencia del viaje, que unos habían gestado un varón y otros una niña, ambos habían pasado por alto el viaje. Una cosa rara, pero como todo habia sido raro y el giratiempos se habia roto al llegar Hermione, nadie debía saberlo. Esto quedo entre los tres adultos, Tom cargaba en cada brazo a un bebe y se mecía con una gracia que Hermione se puso a llorar, ya que se acordó del oscuro ser que hubiera sido si ella no intervenía.

Tom la vio y entendió la lagrima, se acerco, le dio un beso en la frente a su nuera y dejo a los bebes, se acerco a su esposa, la abrazo y beso. Toda la familia y demás amigos la visitaron, todos los amigos se sorprendieron, pero dijeron que lindos que son.

La pequeña Eileen tenía agarrado del meñique a su padre y el pequeño Alex hacia todo lo que su madre le indicaba. Eran niños mágicos, a la edad de un año habían puesto a volar todos los juguetes en su habitación, dejando a ambos padres realmente complacidos.

Solo habían pasado un par de años, Severus, los gemelos y Tom aceptaron a regañadientes, la decisión de Lucia, Tom la levo al altar a encontrarse con un joven Ron, que estaba más que loco por ella, juntos eran una pareja ideal, a ella le gustaba ver las estrellas, mientras que Ron jugaba a transformar diversos sillones cómodos para su mujer. Ambos eran muy felices. Merlín los había bendecido con dos pequeños, una niña preciosa con los ojos de Tom y a los dos años un pequeño diablito con el pelo de Ron.

Harry se caso con Ginny, en la misma época que Lucia y Ron, tenían tres niños, dos varones y una nena, cada uno se llevaba 2 años con sus hermanos. Los varones tenían pelo negro y la pequeña era la viva imagen de su abuela Lily, esta estaba enamorada de su pequeña nieta. Y para desconsuelo de los padres de la pequeña, de James y de sus propias hijas, las cuales estaban por ingresar al colegio, la abuela Lily vestía igual que la pequeña Lily.

Hermione y Severus tuvieron más hijos, un varoncito y al año fueron bendecidos con una nena.

Remus y Dora también habían tenido dos pequeñas, gemelas. Sirius descubrió que Rosmerta era una excelente bruja, era el tipo de mujer que él quería, juntos habían tenido a dos varones que correteaban por la taberna/restaurante de la pareja.

Los chicos tenían casi todas las mismas edades y estarían en el colegio por unos buenos años, mezclándose con primos, sobrinos y amigos….

Albus y Minerva como directivos estaban felices, el colegio estaba lleno de niños y todos eran amigos. Albus estaba pensando en jubilarse y dedicarse junto a su pareja a recorrer el mundo y disfrutar de las nuevas generaciones.

Minerva estaba contenta de tomar el liderazgo del colegio junto a Severus y Hermione.

Hermione vio que su vida era felicidad, suspiro y pensó en lo que hubiera perdido si no conseguía seguir las órdenes de Minerva.

Suspiro y se abrazo a su esposo, mientras dejaba que el sueño la relajara, el futuro se mostraba frente a todos radiante y lleno de esperanza.

Fin


End file.
